Tritax
Tritax was a partially insane Leader Class Skrall, and leader of the Order of Rahara. Biography Early Life and Exile Tritax originally lived with the Skrall for many years. At some point during the Core War, he was exiled for treason. After his exile, he discovered the forgotten headquarters of the long-dead being Rahara during his wanderings. Inspired by Rahara's ancient writings, Tritax founded the Order of Rahara, a ruthless and power-hungry organization with the ultimate goal of overthrowing the Great Beings and conquering Spherus Magna. Tritax obtained agreements from most of the Elemental Lords involved in the Core War, in which he traded waterstones for prisoners and equipment, which he used to create his army. At some point during this period, Tritax obtained a brain-washing helmet, which he used to ensure his control over his minions. ''The Ways Entwine Near the very end of the Core War, Tritax received two prisoners from the Ice Tribe, a Fire Agori named Priduk, and an Ice Agori named Zora. The same day, Tritax had rescued a Bone Hunter named Roden, and a Sand Agori named Jallar from a Skopio in a canyon above his base. Whilst trying to persuade Roden to submit to the brain-washing procedure, Tritax was forced to fight a duel with the angry Bone Hunter. Tritax won, and Roden was placed in a cell to await brain-washing. Tritax attempted to use his brain-washing helmet on Roden, but the procedure failed, though the insane Skrall did not realize this fact at the time. Thinking Roden was now under his control, Tritax then ordered Roden to guard Priduk and Zora. However, Roden freed the two Agori, and the three of them left the cell. Some time later, Tritax was ambushed by Zora, and forced to tell her the location of the control room. She then left and, with the help of Roden, Jallar, and Priduk, managed to negate the effects of the brain-washing helmet. Thus freed from their enslavement, Tritax's legions escaped his headquarters, leaving his army nonexistent. In a final attempt at revenge, Tritax sent six of his few Baterra Prototypes to kill the Bone Hunter and the three Agori, but this attempt failed, as the Baterra were destroyed by their intended victims. Personality and Traits Tritax was almost completely insane, though he still retained powers of thought and reasoning. He was very greedy, as well as somewhat cowardly. He was extremely interested in technology, and the power it represented. Although he was power-hungry and ambitious, Tritax was not a natural leader, and relied on punishments, threats, and the occasional reward in order to effectively control his troops. Tritax was very strong, but not quite as agile as others of his species. Despite this, he was a formidable opponent in battle, using brute strength and size to overpower his foes. Statistics Powers and Equipment Tritax carried a large Spiked Club and a Thornax Launcher. He possessed no powers, elemental or otherwise. Quotes Trivia *The Tritax MOC was created by , as an entry for the Tritax MOC Contest. It won the Grand Prize, and was accepted as the canonical Riptide Alternate Universe form of Tritax. *One of Tritax's quotes was once featured on the Main Page. Appearances Canon Appearances *''The Ways Entwine'' Non-Canon Appearances Currently None Category:User:Toa Roden Category:Characters Category:Protosteel Saga Category:Riptide Alternate Universe